Hoodwinked! MLP Style!
by oshawottlover
Summary: the mlp version of hoodwinked!
1. character list

I was watching Hoodwinked! on Netflix and I was wondering what it'd be like as Mlp style. So what I'm going to do is write the story as the characters of Mlp dplaying the characters as Hoodwinked! with they're own names but they will be the animals and human characters they are playing. And I will be following the movie script. Here's the list.

Characters:

Red Riding Hood/Applebloom

Granny Pucket/Granny Smith

Kurk the actor/Bulk Biceps

Wolf/Rainbow Dash

Twitchy the squirrel/Pinkie Pie

Nicky Flippers/Dr. Whooves

Chief Grizzly/Iron Will

Deputy Stork/Soarin

Boingo/Angel Bunny

Singing Goat/Applejack

Gecko Director/Filthy Rich

Dolph/Dr. Cabellaron

Pig Cops/Braeburn

Raccoon Cop/Cheese Sandwich

P-Biggie/Big Mcintosh

Zorro/Scootaloo

Two Tone/Featherweight

Woolworth/Flam

Sandwhich Guy/Royal Pin


	2. Movie Trailer

Hoodwinked! the preview trailer

I don't own MLP or Hoodwinked! they belong to Lauren Faust and Cartoon Network

if you haven't seen Hoodwinked! watch it first before reading this fanfic. it's on Netflix.

Applebloom opening the door:Granny it's me, Red!

Discord dressed as Granny: Sure thing! Come on in!

 **If you think you know the story...**

Applebloom: What big hands you have! and what big ears you have!

Discord: Old people just have big ears dear!

 **If you think you know the legend...**

Applebloom: And Granny what big eyes you have!

Discord: Are we just gonna sit around here and talk about how big I'm gettin?!

 **Think again!**

Door opens and Granny Smith hops out tied up: mmmmh!

Crashing through a window Bulk Biceps: Arrgh!

Applebloom: Aaaaaah!

Discord: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

* * *

Crime scene:

Chief Iron Will: What do we got?

Deputy Soarin: Ah, it's a domestic disturbance. Breaking and entering, wielding an axe without a liscense, and an attempt to eat.

Chief Iron Will: Dr. Whooves, what are you doing here?

Dr. Whooves: we've got four suspects, and that means four stories. Someone will spill the beans.

Officer Braeburn: Beans?!

 **An innocent little girl, whose not so innocent!**

Applebloom: They call me Red because of this red hood I wear.

Dr. Whooves: what about when your not wearing it?

Applebloom: Ah usually wear it.

 **A big bad wolf, whose not so bad!**

Discord: Rahhh!

Applebloom: Aaaah!

sprays Discord with wolf away spray and kicks her butt.

Dr. Whooves in a condescending manner: So, you really took a beating, from a little girl!

Deputy Soarin: Awkward!

 **And a sweet grandmother, whose not so sweet!**

Granny starts an avalanche and snowboards down it: Hahaa!

 **And a lumberjack, who doesn't know jack!**

Bulk trying to cut a tree, fails, and reads Lumberjacks for dummies: Ooooh!

Chief Iron Will: This guy's a loon.

Deputy Soarin: Watch it Chief, my mama's half loon!

 **Now,**

Pinkie Pie:yougottagodownthemountainyougottagoby

 **A shocking crime, will become the world's biggest mystery,**

Granny: Who do you work for?!

Dr. Cabellaron: We were hired by the bandit!

Granny: Aaaaah!

Dr. Cabellaron: Now we go after the little red hooded girl.

Discord: I wanna know about the girl in the red hood.

Flam: Don't know a thing, never heard of her.

Discord pays Flam $5

Flam: Sweet gal, not like that Silverspoon.

 **Ann Hathaway**

Applebloom: You gotta admit, a wolf stopping kids in the middle of the forest? That's pretty creepy!

Dr. Whooves: We don't arrest people for being creepy.

Braeburn: Shining Armour? You know that guy we got in the tank?

Shining Armour's voice over the radio: Uh, the creepy one?

Braeburn: Yeah, better let him go.

 **Glenn Close**

Granny: Afternoon

 **Anthony Anderson**

Deputy Soarin: eheheheh...

 **And Jim Boluschi**

Bulk: Hiiiee!

tree branch falls

Tank: Run!

 **Hoodwinked!**

Pinkie Pie: shesingseverywhereshegoes! she'slikelalalalala!

Discord: You ever thought about decaffeinated coffee?

Pinkie Pie: I don't drink coffee!

 **You're unbelievable!**

* * *

 **A/N**

I just realized that I should have made the character who plays Wolf should be a boy, and not that I don't mid seeing Rainbow Dash crash and burn every once in a while to keep her pride in check, It would probably make more sense if I made Discord play Wolf considering he doesn't get along with the CMC and Angel, plus he's got his butt handed to him by six mares, a centaur, and a hippy (no offense Tree Hugger). Either way I love em both and it's very funny to see those two fail at times. hope you guys who are reading this like the change!


	3. Chapter one What The What?

Chapter one: What The What?!

*Close up of the Red Riding Hood book with dramatic music playing*

Dr. Whooves: Red Riding Hood- You probably know the story. But there's more to every tale than meets the eye. It's just like they always say you can't judge a book by its cover.

*the book flips open to reveal a forest and camera goes through it*

Dr. Whooves: If you want to know the truth you've gotta flip through the pages.

* * *

Applebloom enters Granny Smith's house

Applebloom: Granny, it's me, Red. Is everything ok?

Discord speaking in a somewhat girly voice: Oh, yeah sure thing. Come on in.

camera moves to look at him in a grandma costume

Applebloom: What? Who are you?

Discord: I'm your grandma.

Applebloom in a sarcastic tone: Your face looks really weird Granny.

Discord: I've been sick, uh...

Applebloom: Your mouth doesn't move when you talk.

* * *

Discord: Plastic surgery. Grandma's had a little work done. Now, come on over here. Let's have a look at ya!

Applebloom: So, what's goin on, Grandma?

Discord: Oh a little of this and that, doing a lot of quilting. So, you got the loot?

Applebloom: Whoa! What big hands you have.

Discord: Oh! All the better to scratch my back with!

Applebloom: And what big ears you have!

Discord: All the better to hear your many criticisms! Old people just have big ears dear.

Applebloom: And Granny, what big eyes you have!

* * *

Discord: Are we just sit around here and talk about how big I'm gettin?! You came here for a reason didn't ya?! So tell old Granny what you got in the basket!

Applebloom: Ohh! Granny what bad breath you have!

Discord speaking in his normal voice: Alright!

Applebloom: Aaaah! You again?! What do I have ta do, get a restraining order?!

Discord: Settle down little girl, I'm on to you!

Applebloom:Hiyaa!

she goes into a karate stance.

Discord: Save it, Red Fu! You've been dodgin me all day, but now you might as well give up.

He picks up a fire poker.

Applebloom tries to get to the door, but Discord blocks her.

Applebloom: You crazy wolf! What have you done with Granny?

Discord: I'm taking Granny down and you're next!

Granny Smith jumps out of the closet tied up.

Granny: Mmmmph!

Applebloom: Granny!

Discord: It's you! But I ju-

Bulk Biceps comes crashing through the window with an axe.

Bulk:aaaaah!

Applebloom: Aaaah!

Discord: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!


End file.
